<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine/secret relationship (day 3) by opalthehappypanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668935">Valentine/secret relationship (day 3)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalthehappypanda/pseuds/opalthehappypanda'>opalthehappypanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WhiteRose Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompts, Whiterose week 2020, Yang trying to bring Ruby and Weiss together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalthehappypanda/pseuds/opalthehappypanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang tries to play matchmaker, but Weiss and Ruby are already dating so...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WhiteRose Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine/secret relationship (day 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So Valentine's day is coming up," Yang nudged Ruby with her elbow and winked. " Are you finally going to ask Weiss out?"</p>
<p>Ruby choked on air, her face flushing red like her cloak. And she almost tripped on a non-existent rock. "Yang! I-I can't just, just do that!" yells Ruby.</p>
<p>"Oh, sure you can! Just get her some nice chocolate and flowers, and then go on a nice romantic walk around Vale. It's that easy! Besides, we don't have any classes tomorrow so it's the perfect time to ask her out!"</p>
<p>"But Yang!" Yang just cut Ruby off already getting ahead of herself.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, little sis. I've got it all handled for you." Yang kept taking but Ruby stopped listening. She couldn't hear anything over the sound of blood rushing in her ears. Ruby already had plans with Weiss for Valentine's day, sure it wasn't going to be anything fancy but they were just going to hang out. But those plans are now thrown out the window.</p>
<p>Ruby knew telling Yang about her crush on Weiss was a bad idea before, during and after, because Yang always tried to push Ruby into asking Weiss out. She would ditch them on team bonding days, taking Blake with her, making suggestive jokes and comments, and just straight up teasing both of them whenever she had the chance. Blake did try to stop Yang after Ruby kept telling her to stop, but Yang is just a force of nature.</p>
<p>Ruby thinks Yang is only this excited because Weiss is the first person she's ever had a serious crush on. Sure she's had minor crushes before but those never went anywhere. But Weiss… Ruby and Weiss just kinda… clicked, after they got over there clashing personalities. Sure they would argue and sometimes snap at each other, but whatever problems they had were sorted out pretty quickly.</p>
<p>Weiss helped keep Ruby on task when homework started to pile up, and Ruby would make sure Weiss took breaks when the stress was starting to get to her. They balanced each other out.</p>
<p>And Yang, who basically raised Ruby liked and approved of Weiss. Which most people seemed to be surprised about. The white and yellow duo got along surprisingly well. Although part of it was definitely because of Ruby.</p>
<p>"So what do you think of the plan Ruby?" asked Yang, snapping Ruby out of her thoughts. And fiddlesticks Ruby was definitely not paying attention.</p>
<p>"I uh, it- it sounds… great?" good job Ruby, you've dug yourself a hole and jumped right into it without looking.</p>
<p>Yang grins at Ruby's answer and Ruby can't help the shiver that goes down her spine. Ruby knows that grin. Whatever she just agreed to is going to be super embarrassing and probably going to scar her for the rest of her life. Without a doubt.</p>
<p>"Great! Not go put on that dress you wore at the dance!" said Yang as she pushed Ruby' towards the dorm room.</p>
<p>"Wait. Like, right now?"</p>
<p>"Yep. Now hurry. Blake and Pyhrra are keeping Weiss busy." and just like that Yang shoved Ruby into their dorm, pulled the dress seemingly out of nowhere, and all but threw Ruby into the bathroom to change.</p><hr/>
<p>"Remind me why we are going to an empty ballroom?" asked Weiss as she followed Blake and Pyrrha. She didn't think the two were even friends, having never seen the two interact.</p>
<p>"Oh don't worry about it! It's for a surprise!'" said Pyrrha as she opened the ballroom doors with ease. What would life be like with muscles like that? Weiss would never know.</p>
<p>"I don't like surprises," Weiss frowned, trying to understand why Blake(who hasn't said a word) and Pyrrha would team up like this. And for a surprise no less. Wait. A surprise. Valentine's day is tomorrow, and Yang has stopped trying to nudge her and Ruby together. Not that it was helping at all.</p>
<p>But Yang knows Pyrrah fairly well, and Weiss has seen them even spare together. And Blake is her partner, so that speaks for itself. Weiss has a gut feeling that Yang is planning something and Blake and Pyrrah are involved.</p>
<p>"Did Yang set you up to this?" might as well be as blunt as possible.</p>
<p>Pyrrha's eyes widen and she stutters before getting any words out, "What? N-no. Yang- Yang isn't here uh, no."</p>
<p>Weiss feels her eyebrow twitch, "I can't believe this! This is some kind of prank isn't it!" Weiss glares and points at Pyrrha, "How did she even pull you into this? And you!" Weiss whirls to Blake and angrily steps closer to get into her face. "I thought better of you! I thought you could resist Yang's childish impulses!"</p>
<p>Blake calmly rests her hands on Weiss's shoulders hoping to physically calm Weiss down.</p>
<p>"Weiss this isn't a prank," Weiss's glare shows she doesn't believe her. "It really isn't. Like Pyrrah it's a surprise. Although I'm sure it's more of a surprise for Yang than it is for you, to be honest."</p>
<p>Before Weiss can open her mouth to ask Blake what she means, the Ballroom doors open again and Ruby is shoved through by Yang. The two whisper yell at each other for a bit before Ruby yanks Yang in the Ballroom with her.</p>
<p>"Yang you didn't need to do this! I had it under control!"</p>
<p>"I'm just trying to help you! You've never been in a relationship before."</p>
<p>"<em>You haven't either!</em>"</p>
<p>"Um," Weiss started to say something but was just drowned out by the sisters. Is this how normal siblings interacted? "What's going on?!"</p>
<p>Weiss's yell shut the other two up real quick, "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"</p>
<p>"Yang is trying to set you and Ruby up," said Blake shrugging as Yang made a betrayed sound.</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence in the Ballroom before Weiss started laughing. Ruby buried her face in her hands groaning.</p>
<p>"Pfft, Yang we're already dating," said Weiss grinning.</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Yang looks at Ruby not believing her ears. "Ruby!"</p>
<p>"I was going to tell you…"</p>
<p>"Happy Valentines Day Yang," said Blake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone is wondering Pyrrha is still there, she's just standing awkwardly in the corner.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>